towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
"Once you embrace the darkness, all things become clear!" Warlock is a damage-dealing hero who defeats her enemies via Shadow damage. She uses Wand weapons and Cloth armor. Description Damage dealer: Practitioner of the dark arts, specializes in damage over time. Skills Active Skills: * Ball of darkness: Deals X shadow damage to all enemies (never miss). * Shadow bolt: Deals X shadow damage to an enemy (can miss) * Demonfire: Deals heavy X fire damage to an enemy and attack self by X%* of damage. * Acid bolt: Deals X** times X poison damage. * Drain life: Attack an enemy with X shadow damage (better damage than shadow bolt) and heals self. *Every lvl -1% **Every lvl increases how many times attack poison dot (max 7) Passive Skills: * Shadow wall: Increase shadow resist and dodge*. * Dark patron: Increase acid bolt and demonfire damage**. * Demonic health: Increase health. *Every lvl+ 1% dodge and +6% shadow resist (it can reach shadow resist cap ie 80%). **Every lvl +3%. Soul Skill: Shadowy censer: Deals 5 times X shadow damage (dot) Strategy Warlock is second to none when it comes to AoE damage, so she is indispensable in PvE. Ball of Darkness is a no-brainer pick for Warlock, as it deals considerable damage to every enemy on screen. It also cannot be dodged and will give you a significant boost in Soul Energy if there are enough enemies on screen. Demonfire is another great choice as it has extremely high damage against single targets with only a minor single- or double-digit counterattack in return. Her third choice is usually Acid Bolt, though Drain Life is also a viable choice in many situations. Avoid using Shadow Bolt. Warlock's best passive skills are Dark Patron for extra damage and Shadow Wall for dodge chance and max Shadow resistance. Demonic Health (a simple health increase) doesn't compare to the other buffs and is rarely equipped. Shadow Censer, Warlock's Soul Skill, afflicts all enemies with damage over time and should be used frequently to kill enemies quickly and easily. The key weapon which brings Warlock from an average damage dealer to one of the most powerful heroes in the game is the Wand of Endless Suffering. This weapon not only has an insane damage stat, but that damage is effectively doubled due to the fact that the weapon has two damage types. Once the wand can be obtained, craft it and equip it on Warlock ASAP, because only then will she become a true enemy-destroying monster. As for armor, Aetheron Robes is common to increase her magic resistances, and Coat of Quickening is also an option to increase damage output even further. Come level 55, Graymarrow Wand replaces Wand of Endless Suffering for her weapon of choice, and Spellthread Robe becomes her best armor for boosting her damage by a significant margin. Trivia * Warlock is the only hero in the game in which all 5 of her active skills are attacks. * Despite the fact that the term "warlock" is generally used to refer to a male magic caster in typical culture, Ninja Kiwi has confirmed that the Warlock in the game is female. * Warlock has the highest base shadow resistance out of any hero in the game with her Shadow Wall passive at level 6 or higher. Category:Heroes Category:Uncommon Heroes Category:Damage Dealers Category:Damage Type Changed